User blog:SinsofMan/WIP Profiles
Summary Sōsuke Aizen is the former captain of the Squad Five of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. After leaving due to betraying his fellow Soul Reapers, He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. One hundred years prior to the events of bleach, Aizen used to be Lieutenant to Hirako Shinji. After being defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, he was imprisoned until the Thousand Year Blood War Arc after his fight with Yhwach. Stats Note: After Aizen fused with his Zanpakutō, the requirements for Kyōka Suigetsu has changed. Now, instead of looking at his sword, you only need to look at Aizen himself. Proof of this is his interaction with Yhwach while imprisoned, during which he distorted his senses. Destructive Ability: Ability listed(Source) Strength: Strength listed(Source) * Lifting Strength: 'known, Lifting Strength is listed (Source) 'Speed: '''Speed listed(Source) *Acceleration: known, Travel and/or Combat Accleration is listed (Source) *Reaction Time: known, Reaction Time is listed (Source) *'Travel Speed: 'known, Travel Speed is listed (Source) *'''Attack Speed: known, Attack Speed is listed (Source) Power: listed(Source) *applicable, list another type of power output, any more types go in further bullet points (Source) Durability: '''listed(Source) * If a character has resistances to specific types of damage (heat/electrical/piercing/etc.) list those in the '''Powers & Abilities section as a Resistance. Range: Extended melee range with physical strikes, tens to hundreds of meters with various Kidō spells (some of his Kidō blasts have been shown as dwarfing entire city blocks), hundreds of kilometers with Fragor and Ultra Fragor, thousands of kilometers with Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi during the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Perception Manipulation:' (Via Kyōka Suigetsu) *[[Immortality|'Longevity']] *'Portal Creation:' Capable of opening portals to traverse between dimensions. *'Soul Manipulation:' Can disintegrate weaker souls. *'Illusion Creation:' (Via Kyōka Suigetsu) *'Gravity Manipulation:' (Via Hadō #90) *'Extrasensory Perception:' Capable of seeing souls and interacting with them. *'Barrier Creation:' (Via Kidō) Can use his Reiatsu as a form of barrier. *'Speed Enhancement:' (Via Shunpo) ---- All previous abilities in addition to: *'Immortality:' Soul Society deemed him immortal due to the inability to kill him with anything they possessed. *'Reality Warping:' Is capable of making the desires of his subjects real by using the Hogyoku. *'Flight:' Capable of flight once he evolved wings. *'Regeneration:' Regenerated from Gin's cellular deconstruction and Ichigo's possible existence erasure technique. *'Teleportation:' Capable of short-distance teleportation once he evolved. *'Reactive Evolution:' Hogyoku passively evolved him when necessary. *'Creation:' Evolved Hollows he deemed worthy to Arrancars. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Kyōka Suigetsu:' In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana with a hexagonal tsuba with a green handle. **The special ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is "Complete Hypnosis". It has complete control over the five senses as well, as well as having the ability to create mental illusions. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis, thus making it more effective the more times it is used on a person. Weaknesses * His Zanpakutō's special ability can be overcome by touching its blade before it is released, and he is somewhat arrogant after his fused with Hogyoku. References